1. Field
The disclosure relates to a battery structure and a battery system, and more particularly, to a secondary battery structure, a battery system including the secondary battery structure, and methods of manufacturing and operating the secondary battery structure or the battery system including the secondary battery structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a rechargeable battery capable of charging and discharging, unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, and has been widely used for various electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, or camcorders. In particular, a lithium secondary battery exhibits a high voltage and a high energy density per unit weight, which are merits compared to a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery, and a demand therefor has been increased. A lithium secondary battery may be classified into a liquid electrolyte battery and a polymer electrolyte battery according to the type of an electrolyte in use. A battery using a liquid electrolyte is referred to as a lithium ion battery and a battery using a polymer electrolyte is referred to as a lithium polymer battery.
As a kind of electronic apparatuses adopting secondary batteries is diversified and related markets are growing, a demand for improvement of performance, such as, improvement of stability and durability, increase of capacity, or achievement of flexibility, of a secondary battery, has been increased. Also, a demand for small/ultra-small secondary batteries that are usable as power sources of micro-devices such as ultra-small precision mechanical parts or a microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”), smart cards, or memory devices, has been increased. In addition, there has been a demand for a method of improving efficiency of research and development of a secondary battery.